


If I annoy you will you love me

by skinsprung



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, another coffee au yeah, uhh most of the characters are supporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsprung/pseuds/skinsprung
Summary: Oikawa annoys Iwaizumi but turns out he doesn't mind; a little misunderstanding follows but it's easily resolved.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	If I annoy you will you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitzbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzbot/gifts).



> Secret santa fic for my match glitzbot! Haha this was meant to be a short fic but I got carried away...I hope you enjoy it! <3

  
  


The gentle breeze of coming autumn blew the falling leaves across the park and into the shopping district, dancing and turning with the grace of a ballerina, the smell of pumpkin spice and roasted coffee rich in the vibrant air of the small coffee shop facing a university. 

Students gathered in the shop, typing furiously at laptops or chatting amicably with friends, complaining about projects and their dating life. Behind the counter, a barista well known for his fantastic latte art struggled with the piling orders and never dwindling queue. 

"One more Christmas latte!" Daichi says, cringing with a twinge of sympathy as Oikawa groans, frustratedly etching the white foam with his thin stick. Crema stains harden on his cheeks and his apron is wet with spilled milk, his annoyance growing with each cup placed in front of him. 

"Dude, seriously, you look terrible. Let me help." Kuroo presses over the whir of the blender, pouring the coffee into a cup and giving it over to Yamaguchi who quickly reads the name on the cup and offers it to the woman with a smile. 

"No, you're already swamped with all the not latte orders and this line isn't getting any shorter," Oikawa says, flicking his latte art stick in the general direction of the long queue. 

"I can help you, Oikawa-san, Yachi can take over the food orders. " Yamaguchi offers timidly, passing a plate of cake to Yachi, who brought it over to a table. 

"Oh God bless you Tadashi," Oikawa sighs gratefully, passing Yamaguchi the second latte art stick, "Just make snowmen. It's easier." he advises. 

"Why are we even making Christmas lattes? It's like not even mid-November," Kuroo complains. 

"Why do they play Christmas music right after Halloween? You can't explain this kind of shit," Oikawa grumbles back, his hands sore from gripping the latte art stick. 

"At least business is booming." Daichi points out, earning reluctant murmurs of agreement. 

"I hate Christmas," Oikawa proclaims as he jabs the coffee and slides the finished cup to Yachi. 

\-- 

Kuroo slumps onto the floor, exhausted. Oikawa follows suite, leaning heavily against the wall as he massaged his sore fingers. They were red and calloused from gripping so tightly against the thin glass stick, his palms aching from gripping hot coffee all day. They’d finally pulled through the busy day, earning a chance to relax an hour before closing. Students had retreated home or to their dorms, the area was quiet and relaxed. 

Not expecting any more customers for the day, Yachi and Daichi start to clean the counter while Yamaguchi begins washing the plates. 

“We better help,” Oikawa mumbles to Kuroo, eyes half shut as he watches the legs of his coworkers move while they clean. 

“I’ll help when I can feel my fucking hands,” Kuroo says with a slur to his words. 

Oikawa groans in agreement and relaxes against his friend’s shoulder. Maybe...just a few minutes. Daichi wouldn’t mind anyway. 

The usually pleasant ring of the wind chime sends the entire cafe into a dreaded tension as the door opens. Kuroo moans from behind the counter, he pushes Oikawa away and drags himself up, then proceeding to help his friend. 

“Ah, welcome,” Daichi says tiredly. The man who entered gives a tight smile and scans the empty cafe and the staff, eyebrows raised. His gaze lands on Oikawa, who’s swaying with eyes still half-closed. Kuroo who was watching the customer, elbows Oikawa in the arm when the man looks at him questioningly. 

“Ow! Motherfuc-” 

Oikawa goes silent at the sight of the customer, the man has slightly tanned skin, a small frown to his face, intense brown eyes and wow those arms. Oikawa stares at the customer with a small blush blooming on his fair skin. 

“I can see you drooling,” Kuroo whispers evilly. 

“Fuck off,” Oikawa hisses as he regains his composure and flashes a bright charming smile at the customer, sauntering over to the counter. 

“I’ll have a coffee. Black,” the customer says in a rough, deep voice. The customer scans the menu above Oikawa, squinting to read the small words, “And a club sandwich. Thanks.” 

“Nice choice~,” Oikawa says, all lethargy or tiredness suddenly vanished from his body.

“What’s your name?” 

“Iwaizumi.” 

“Alright,” Oikawa scribbles _Iwa-chan:9_ onto the cup and adds another smiley face, “take a seat, I’ll bring your order over shortly.” He flashes a winning smile.

Iwaizumi looks at him blankly, dark circles under his eyes, then he nods and takes a seat at the window. 

Oikawa whips around, a bright smile on his face, obliviously ignoring the fact Iwaizumi looked in no way interested, or that they didn’t actually bring food to tables. He practically skips over to the coffee machine. Daichi watches with an amused look on his face, Kuroo looks on sceptically. 

“He’s going to shoot you down,” Kuroo comments airily. 

\-- 

Iwaizumi was dead tired. 

He felt like a fucking corpse, like a walking dead man. He falls into the cushioned seat of the quiet coffee shop with a small sigh. This week had been, in a word, monstrous. His client had pushed forward the deadline for the sea monster designs and models an entire month forward, as if Iwaizumi was supposed to just ditch the Godzilla project he was working on and pour everything into the side job. 

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and sighs again, well, at least this place was empty and quiet. 

“Hi! Your coffee and your sandwich!” The barista’s grating voice pierced Iwaizumi’s ears. He opened his eyes irritated, but forces his frustration down; the barista was just doing his job. 

Iwaizumi looks up as the barista smiled at him and set his order down. He had bouncy and styled brown hair, a charming smile to his flawless skin. If he wasn't so annoying, Iwaizumi would call him pretty. 

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi mumbles, waiting for the barista to leave before he ate. 

The barista did not leave, as a matter of fact, he sat down opposite Iwaizumi, crossing his legs and smiling. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes shoot from his coffee to the barista. Um, what. 

“Yes?” Iwaizumi asks, confused. 

“Hmm?” The barista replies, eyes watching Iwaizumi intensely. If Iwaizumi wasn’t so fucking done with everything, he’d feel uncomfortable. 

“Why. Are you sitting here.” 

“There aren’t any seats,” the man says simply, eyes lingering on Iwaizumi’s arms. 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and looked around the empty shop, “there are seats like, everywhere.” 

“I know.” 

Iwaizumi felt irritation flush his face red. He wanted peace, he wanted quiet, he wanted to be alone. Not with a barista who didn’t even make any fucking sense, not with someone who sounded so prissy and _entitled._

“Please go away,” Iwaizumi says tersely, trying not to let his irritation show. Annoyed he may be, but Iwaizumi was polite, unlike this barista. 

“Aw come on Iwa-chan, I haven’t introduced myself yet!” the barista pouts. Iwaizumi’s eye twitched, Iwa-chan? Who the fuck does this barista think he is? 

“I don’t want you to,” Iwaizumi barks back, still struck by the nickname. 

The barista scoffs, “Nonsense. I’m Oikawa Tooru, it's a pleasure meeting you, Iwa-chan,” the barista outstretches his arm, waiting for a shake. 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa’s hand. They’re long and slender, pretty, albeit for the calluses and plasters that litter them. Shame they’re ruined, Iwaizumi thinks to himself, and then scolds himself for feeling bad for this...annoying barista. Iwaizumi really didn’t want to shake his hand, but he does anyway. Maybe that would get him to leave. (It didn’t) 

Oikawa grins and rests his chin on his hand. “So, what’re you doing in this area Iwa-chan? You a teacher?” 

“Don’t call me that. And no, I’m a CGI animator.” 

Oikawa claps his hands and gasps, “Wow! So Iwa-chan has an interesting job?” 

Iwaizumi scowls, wondering why he even told this asshole, “what’s that supposed to mean?” he grumbles. 

“Well,” Oikawa starts, “No offence Iwa-chan, but you dress kinda...boring.” 

Iwaizumi was fully and thoroughly pissed off. Who was this man, to think he could parade around his workspace and harass customers; to give them nicknames and offend their dress style. Iwaizumi wished for a god, an entity, just anyone, to come to drag this man away from him. 

"Thanks," Iwaizumi says sarcastically, taking a big gulp of coffee to calm himself down. God knows what a scene he would make if he lost his temper. 

"Don't be so grumpy Iwa-chan," Oikawa flicks his wrist dismissively at Iwaizumi's scowls, "I just wanna get to know you better, that's all." 

"Well I don't, I'm really tired from work and I just wanna be alone so if you could kindly take a hint and go away that'd be great, thanks." Iwaizumi answers sourly as he downed the last of his coffee, hoping Oikawa would be offended enough to finally leave. 

"Why? What happened at work?" 

Iwaizumi looks a little stunned; normally he'd just rant angrily to his friends who'd listen idly, not always interested. They've heard the story over and over again, and would start tuning out the repetitive nature of his client's problems. 

"Nothing," he says. As much as he would have liked to tell someone who actually wanted to listen about his problems, he wanted Oikawa to leave, not encourage the conversation. 

"C'mon, you can tell me Iwa-chan!" Oikawa presses, leaning forward, urging Iwaizumi to give in. 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa, unsure. He didn't know what to do, on one hand; he really wanted Oikawa to leave. On the other, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to; someone who'd listen. He wasn't saying his friends were bad- he just felt bad for bothering them all the time. 

"Are you going to leave if I say no?" Iwaizumi asks. 

Oikawa shakes his head and grins cheekily, "not till closing time!" 

Iwaizumi lets out a defeated sigh and rubs his temple. Boy, was he going to regret this later. He starts to tell Oikawa about his nightmare of a client, and how his team for the Godzilla movie were less than cooperative. Oikawa listens intently, often making comments about his team and his clients that made Iwaizumi chuckle. 

"Oh wow, they're actually…getting along..?" Kuroo murmurs to himself as he absentmindedly wipes the table in a slow, unfocused movement. It was quite surprising especially since Iwaizumi had been scowling just five minutes ago. 

\-- 

"I got his number!" Oikawa cheers and strikes a pose, holding out his phone to show the contact Iwa-chan the hunk <3 displayed on the screen. 

After talking for a while, Iwaizumi had started to relax. He had talked amicably to Oikawa, even smiling or giving a small (and incredibly cute) laugh when Oikawa cracked a joke. Honestly, even Oikawa himself was rather surprised, given how coldly he had been treated in the beginning. 

They had chatted about their work-life, their friends and so on. When Oikawa had to leave, he had flashed another smile and given Iwaizumi his phone, pointing at the contacts icon. 

"So we can meet again," he had explained. 

Iwaizumi had hesitated, but typed in his number nonetheless, then fishing in his pocket and pulling out his phone, passing both to Oikawa. Oikawa had labelled Iwaizumi as _Iwa-chan the hunk <3_, while Iwaizumi had typed out _Annoying barista_. They had then bidden farewell, with Iwaizumi awkwardly shuffling out the cafe door. 

"I'm surprised he tolerated you for so long," Kuroo snorts as he empties the contents of the dustpan and shoves the broom back into the closet. 

"Well, excuse you, although he was snappy in the beginning, in the end, he fell for my charms." Oikawa retorts as he cleans the coffee machine. 

"Nah, you just wouldn't leave so he resigned to his fate," Kuroo laughs and Oikawa throws coffee beans at him spitefully. 

\-- 

"So..he annoyed you half to death, but then as you talked he became less annoying and you exchanged numbers with this mysterious barista?" Suga asks, hugging one of Iwaizumi's throw pillows to his chest as he summarised the story. 

Iwaizumi nods, "It's either the worst mistake of my life, or the best thing that'll ever happen to me." 

Akaashi chuckles at that, amusement written all over his face as he subconsciously runs his fingers through Bokuto's hair, who's sitting on the floor, eyes wide with interest. 

Suga grins and moves in closer to Iwaizumi, "So, what's your next move?" 

"My…next move?"

"Yeah!" Suga says with an excited twinkle in his eyes, "Are you gonna leave it be or….." he trails off in a suggestive tone, pausing for dramatic effect, "are you gonna ask him out?" 

Iwaizumi chokes, though on what he wasn't sure, "I-I just said he was annoying!" he hisses, "I don't want to ask him out!" 

"But you said he was pretty," Bokuto counters, flashing a grin at Suga, who gives a big smile of his own. 

"It's a fact, not a compliment, It doesn't mean I like him" Iwaizumi barks back, looking at Akaashi for a sliver of support. 

Akaashi purses his lips and hesitates, "So he's definitely very pretty, and you looked at him long enough to know that, sounds to me like you're developing a crush on him." he finally says, earning triumphant cheers from Suga. 

"It's three against one Hajime!" he taunts, "Now you have to ask him out and realise your true inner feelings!" 

Iwaizumi throws his hands up at a loss, though hiding a smile. 

"Alright, alright, fine, I guess he is pretty great to talk to" he relents, Bokuto high fives Suga excitedly, "I'll ask him out as a friend first okay? Just to hang out and see if I really like him or you guys just got in my head." 

Suga clicks his tongue in disappointment, but shrugs, "Fair enough," he says, "I guess we'll have to settle with dressing Hajime up so good Annoying barista-kun will have no choice but fall for our Hajime." Akaashi and Bokuto nod in agreement, Iwaizumi laughs. 

\-- 

_From: Iwa-chan the hunk <3_

_Hey there Trashykawa._

  
  


Oikawa looks at the message and scoffs. What a lame nickname. He lay down on his couch, propping his feet up on a few pillows and types a response. 

_To: Iwa-chan the hunk <3 _

_Hii Iwa-chan~~ What's with the nickname huh?? >:< Anyway, what's up? Couldn't even wait a day to talk to me again? Wow, Iwa-chan I didn't know you were so needy! _

Oikawa grabs a book from his coffee table and starts to flip through the pages as he waited for a response. Less than a minute later, a ping from his phone came. 

_From: Iwa-chan the hunk <3 _

_Shut up. Also, since I have a nickname you have to have one too._

_To: Iwa-chan the hunk <3 _

_:(( I don't like my nickname_

  
  


_From: Iwa-chan the hunk <3 _

_Too bad. Anyway, I was wondering if you were free next Friday._

  
  


Oikawa practically jumps at the message. Iwa-chan? Asking him on a date? 

  
  


_To: Iwa-chan the hunk <3_

_Why? Not that I’m busy. I’m always free for you Iwa-chan ;)_

  
  


_From: Iwa-chan the hunk <3 _

_Ew. Don’t do that._

  
  


_To: Iwa-chan the hunk <3 _

_Mean Iwa-chan!_

_From: Iwa-chan the hunk <3_

_Yeah, anyway I have a spare ticket to the new digital art museum at 1. I know you said you liked shit like this so, you wanna go?_

Oikawa gasps, a hand flew over his mouth. Iwaizumi not only remembered what Oikawa had said- but acted upon it as well? 

“Iwa-chan likes me! He really likes me!” Oikawa says happily, pumping his fist into the air as he happily agreed.

"Ooh, I gotta tell Tetsu! He's gonna be so shocked!" Oikawa throws his phone on the couch and grabs his jacket, racing out the door.

\--

"Are you sure?" Iwaizumi bites his lip nervously as he turns around, looking at his outfit in the mirror. He wore a white Godzilla t-shirt, ("to show you're not a boring person," Suga had said), jeans and a slightly large grey jacket that hung loosely around his waist, tied together with a loose knot. His outfit was rather plain and monochrome, so Akaashi had borrowed a few of Bokuto's rope bracelets as an accessory and slipped them onto Iwaizumi's wrist so that they were loose yet well fitted.

The layers he wore were generally thin, but the billowy cold wasn't due for another week or so and the museum was indoors, so Iwaizumi had decided to take his chances.

His friends smile and reassure Iwaizumi that the outfit was perfect; not too much but not too little. Just perfect for a casual do-I-really-have-a-crush-on-you-or-am-I-crazy-hang out.

Iwaizumi goes with what his friends tell him; they're usually right anyway, and leaves wondering if he'd set his doom. He reaches earlier than he thought he would; 15 minutes actually, so he stops by a coffee shop and orders two pumpkin spice lattes. (Though, regrets it once he remembers Oikawa makes lattes practically every day)

He waits at the entrance, watching the ferris wheel outside the entrance, the lights blinking hypnotically as he waits. He sees Oikawa waving at him 5 minutes later, smiling brightly as they near each other. Oikawa's outfit was a white t-shirt over a dark blue blazer, complete with a pair of skinny jeans and some new limited edition sneakers that resemble _loafers_ more than anything else. He looks more like he was going for work than a date, and suddenly Iwaizumi was feeling very underdressed.

"Hey, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sing-songs as he approaches, looking around. "I've been wanting to come here since this place opened, thanks for inviting me!"

Iwaizumi mumbles some half excuse as to why he had no choice and shoves Oikawa the drink. It's half cold and weak coffee at that, but Oikawa says nothing of it as he drinks it with a simpering smile. He quickly downed it and tossed the cup in the nearby bin as Iwaizumi motioned for him to hurry up.

They dump their bags in a locker at the entrance, Oikawa then pulling out a camera. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Oikawa asks as they enter, "I did some reading and this place is perfect to take pictures! Don't you want some memories captured by the delicate hands of yours truly?"

Iwaizumi snorts in response and grabs Oikawa's wrist to get him to hurry up. Oikawa let out a surprised squeak, the tips of his ears turning red. Thankfully for Oikawa, they were soon engulfed by darkness, and could barely make out each other's faces. They enter the first room, immediately hit by light shows of hoards of butterflies, encircling around their feet and fluttering across their white shirts. Iwaizumi could only gape as Oikawa started to snap photos of the butterflies, pestering Iwaizumi to be his model.

" _Please_ Iwa-chan! I have no one else to capture the beauty for!" he begs. Iwaizumi begrudgingly relents and allows Oikawa to take one photo of him per exhibit. Oikawa grins, like a child who just got their way, and quickly instructs Iwaizumi on how to stand as he snaps the picture.

"Alright you got your picture, c'mon there are lots more exhibits." Iwaizumi says as they move into the next exhibit; a larger room with walls that separate one part from the other, every surface covered in blooming flowers and butterflies that transcend across the walls; sunflowers that bounce up and down and birds that slowly turn into tiny petals.

Oikawa gasps as he brings the viewfinder to his eye, "this is so beautiful," he whispers. Iwaizumi watches Oikawa stick out his tongue as his fingers wrap around the zoom ring and gently turn it. He really was pretty.

_Stop it_ , he chides inwardly, _this is just supposed to be hanging out._

They walk around the room a few times, admiring how the art moves from wall to wall. Oikawa takes pictures of almost everything, as if he would forget it all if it wasn't documented. They visit a few similar exhibtions, one with a water theme where there were gushing waterfalls and bamboo plantations, and another with animals made of flowers. They finally pass by the active exhibit, where the uneven ground was littered in colourful and unique salamanders crawling across the ground. 

"Oh my god Iwa-chan we _have_ to do this, we have to!" Oikawa practically squeals as he drags Iwaizumi over to where a small line forms in front of a large trampoline, with moons and stars and galaxies forming as people took each bounce. There were blackholes; planets; it was surreal almost. 

Iwaizumi chuckles at how excited Oikawa is; and they wait for their turn with Oikawa animatedly explaining how stars turn into blackholes. Iwaizumi listens with patent amusement, smiling softly. After about 5 minutes, they got their turn. Oikawa laughs like a kid as he jumps up and down the trampoline; Iwaizumi grinning as he watched the stars form at his feet. 

They're soon escorted off after their allocated time, Oikawa pouting slightly; _he's just like a kid,_ Iwaizumi thinks endearingly. They go to a colouring booth next, Oikawa insists on making the lizard as colourful as possible, pushing crayons on the paper faster than Iwaizumi can colour. 

"Hey! I can't colour so fast!" Iwaizumi says, half laughing. 

"Iwa-chan we have to make this lizard the _most_ colourful lizard we can using these pathetic crayons, use your artistic ability! Colour faster!" Oikawa instructs, hovering over Iwaizumi as he shaded the lizard. 

Iwaizumi flicks the crayons into the groove of the table and passes Oikawa the roughly coloured paper a few minutes later. Oikawa exictedly scans it into the machine and keeps the paper into his bag as he motions for Iwaizumi to " _come and see our baby!"._ Iwaizumi flushes a little at the statement, but grabs their belongings and hurries to Oikawa anyway.

They watch their newly formed lizard crawl onto the ground, the many colours and white spaces from the hurriedly coloured salamander turned into many solid colours. Oikawa proudly declares that the salamander would be called "Iwa-chan junior" and Iwaizumi gives him a kick in the shin. 

\-- 

Oikawa takes a few more photos, and then they leave the museum. The sky had already started to darkened; the sun setting. Iwaizumi takes Oikawa to the line for the ferris wheel and they get into the carriage with the blinking christmas lights. Oikawa, apparently a fan of heights, quickly whips out his camera and starts to take photos of the view as the carriage inches its way up to the sky. 

They soon make their way to the top, the twinkling lights of the city illuminating the dark sky. 

"Wow, that's pretty," Iwaizumi says as he leans on Oikawa to get a better view. 

"Ow, ow Iwa-chan! Can't you sit on the other side?" 

Iwaizumi smirks, "nah I like leaning on you more." 

Oikawa's eyes widen at that and he quickly turns away, moving the camera to block his embarrased face as Iwaizumi (the dense little shit) takes no notice of Oikawa's sudden change in behaviour and digs his elbow into Oikawa's side. 

\--

"Y'know Iwa-chan I'm really glad you asked me out today. I had a really fun time," Oikawa says as they step off the carriage 10 minutes later. Iwaizumi gives a small smile, he had a good time too, though about his feelings he still wasn't sure. 

"This was probably the best date I've gone on this year," Oikawa continues, about to say something else when he notices Iwaizumi's body tense beside him. 

_Date? Wait-wait wait wait. Didn't he say that they were hanging out as friends in the message (heads up- he didn't)_

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, frowning slightly, "a-are you okay?" 

Iwaizumi looks at him and stiffly untenses himself, "Yeah,sorry."

Date, yeah, he could do this. Just say he felt something crawl on his back, that'd work right? He was just being stupid! Of course Oikawa would think it was a date, he didn't fucking clarify himself because he was the biggest dumbass of the year. _Of fucking course you lead him on, with your stupid 'I'm not sure about my feelings!' shit,_ Iwaizumi thinks bitterly. 

Oikawa, looking unconvinced, since Iwaizumi looked nothing like okay and lost in thought, silently cursed himself for calling it a date. Of course, he screwed everything up _again,_ Iwaizumi probably just wanted to hang out and he'd gone and whipped himself in a frenzy thinking it was a date. Thinking that iwaizumi actually _liked_ him. 

"I-i'm sorry Iwa-chan, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable-" Oikawa starts, but is mercilessly cut short by something wet and plump and trembling pressed against his lips. Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi was _kissing him._ Oikawa swears his heart stopped in that second when he realised, he swears he might've fallen dead right there and then. Iwa-chan was kissing him and it was so sweet and so perfect and he didn't want it to end.

They pulled away, faces burning a crimson red, Iwaizumi was saying something- apologising, Oikawa assumes from the tone of voice, but he couldn't hear what Iwaizumi was saying. His lips were burning and tingling from the touch and they were screaming from the chilly air that suddenly attacked them. 

"I'm so sorry Oikawa," he could finally hear Iwaizumi's rough and panicked voice come into clarity, "I wasn't thinking I-I was just mad at myself because I lead you on and I didn't clarify and-" 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa interrupts, blushing heavily. 

Iwaizumi pales, "Uh,y-yes?" 

"I think you just killed me?" 

Iwaizumi gapes for a second, then he smiles. He leans in and gives Oikawa a small kiss at the side of his lip, ignoring the rapid adrenaline pumping through his body. Oikawa bits his lip and turns a darker shade of red, the back of his hand covering his mouth as he quickly reached for Iwaizumi's hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

"That's it, I'm dead," Oikawa says. 

Iwaizumi laughs, a carefree expression of joy on his face, "you really should have been expecting it, I mean, what's a date if it doesn't end with a kiss?" 

Oikawa grins, relishing the warmth of Iwaizumi's hand against his, "I guess my flirting tactic worked then," he says. 

"To annoy me until I liked you? That was your tactic?" 

"Pretty good huh?" 

"No. Never, but I guess it did work, how though I have no idea," Iwaizumi answers truthfully. 

Oikawa scoffs, muttering _mean Iwa-chan_ under his breath. 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa for a beat, and then sighs, "but, it must've worked well, since I might really like you." 

Oikawa's face threatens to turn red again at that, and he squeezes Iwaizumi's hand tighter, "You didn't annoy me, but I really like you too." 


End file.
